Insaf
by Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla
Summary: Chapter 4 update!/"Tou-san jelek, tou-san jelek, tou-san jelek, tou-san jeleeeek!"/"AAAAHHHH! AKU KEHABISAN IDE!"/"Teman-teman, ada berita buruk! Sumaru ada di atap dan ingin bunuh diri!"/"A-apa?". RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kisimoto/ Kisimoto Masashi... Sama aja. Yang penting dia yang buat Naruto.

Story by Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla

_**Insaf**_

_**By Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Bu, tolong berusahalah untuk menghentikan perilaku tidak baik yang melekat pada putra Anda. Kami mohon dengan sangat, Bu. Jika putra Anda tetap saja berulah, Ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Selain itu, Sekolah ini mungkin sudah tak menjadi sekolah favorit lagi. Hanya itu, Bu. Dengan begitu, semua pihak tidak ada yang dirugikan."

"Akan Saya usahakan."

"Terima kasih, Bu. Doa kami selalu menyertaimu."

Seorang ibu berambut –sedikit- acak-acakan keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah gelisah. Ialah _Tsume Inuzuka_, ibu dari _Kiba Inuzuka_. Sudah berkali-kali ia di panggil oleh Kepala Sekolah akibat ulah anaknya yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Padahal anaknya sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun, dan berada di kelas 11. Berdasarkan laporang dari Kepala Sekolah, _Tsunade Senju_, Kiba setiap hari suka memukuli teman-teman di sekolahnya. Kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya terkena sasaran tonjok darinya. Entah karena emosi atau perbuatan yang disengaja, sang ibu juga tidak tahu. Kiba tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap setelah ibunya dipanggil. Hanya sekedar,"Halo, Bu.", atau, "Ibu, kenapa wajahmu gelisah?".

Benar-benar... Anak ini...

" Halo, Bu! Kenapa ibu disini?" tanya Kiba dari belakang ibunya. Sang ibu hanya mendengus. Tuh 'kan...

" Ibu kok diam saja sih? Ibu lapar?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi. Tsume masih terdiam. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan di saku.

"Ayolah, Bu... bilang saja kok-"

"Nak, sepulang sekolah ibu ingin berbicara kepadamu. Ibu tidak mau tahu."

"Baiklah... Tapi ada syaratnya, Bu." jawab Kiba _innocent. _Tsume menjawab, "Apa syaratnya?".

"Aa... Setelah itu, aku minta 50.000 boleh tidak?" jawab Kiba sambil nyengir kuda. Timbullah urat-urat kemarahan di kepala ibunya.

"_CAH GEMBLUNG!_" teriak Tsume dengan Bahasa Jawa kasar. Sementara Kiba langsung kabur dari hadapan Ibunya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Sabar Tsume, sabar..."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Setelah kejadian di sekolah yang _'Ra penak', _Tsume bergegas menuju lapangan parkir di sekolah itu untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sana. Ia masuk dengan kecil hati. Mengingat-ingat perkataan Kepala Sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya pusing setengah hidup(?). Dengan lunglai, Tsume langsung melesat menuju ke _Konoha International University_, tempat di mana anak perempuan sulungnya menuntut ilmu.

Ringtone lagu _"Sign"_ dari _Flow_ terdengar dari _handphone_ miliknya. Tsume melihat ke layar _handphone..._

_**Hana Inuzuka**_

Ternyata sang anak sulung yang menelponnya. Tsume langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Ibu, sudah sampai mana?"_

"Perempatan lampu merah di dekat _Ichiraku Ramen_!"

"_Oh, cepat ya, Bu. Ada yang ingin kubeli."_

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana dan beli apa, Hana?"

"_Aku mau ke toko buku untuk membeli kertas manila,__ kertas asturo, spidol besar, cat air, kuas, lem, sterofoam, kertas HVS, penghapus, pensil, pena,pensil warna, sketchbook, buku tulis, map... Kupikir itu cukup."_

_Cukup mbahmu,_ pikir sang ibu. Ia pun kembali menelepon.

"Untuk apa barang-barang sebanyak itu, Hana?"

"_Aku dan kelompokku disuruh membuat Majalah Dinding untuk perlombaan tingkat nasional satu bulan lagi, Bu. Selain itu, barang-barang yang kusebutkan tadi ada juga yang kugunakan__ sendiri. Tidak semua kupakai untuk tugas kelompok."_

"Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai bohong!"

"_Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau merupakan hal yang sia-sia._"

_Bisa juga anak ini_, pikir Tsume. Ia kembali menelepon.

"Hanya begitu saja 'kan?"

"_Yup!_"

"Hm. Kalau begitu, Ibu akan segera ke sana."

"_Ya, Bu."_

_Pip._ Pembicaraan selesai. Tsume langsung menyalip kendaraan lain agar cepat sampai. Walaupun ada peringatan di kanan-kiri jalan, Ia menghiraukannya.

_Well,_ _yang penting happy_, pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsume sampai di _Konoha International Univercity. _Patung wajah Presiden di Konoha terukir jelas di tebing tinggi dibelakang kampus. Seketika itu pula, Tsume tersenyum. Ia sedang berada di tahap _Good Mood._

"Ibu!" seru seseorang dari gedung fakultas kedokteran. Ialah _Hana Inuzuka_, si putri sulung.

"Hana, ayo cepat masuk." suruh Tsume sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Hana langsung masuk. "Halo bu!" sapanya.

Ringtone khusus dari lagu yang berjudul "_Satsugai_" milik _Detroit Metal City_ terdengar. Itu menandakan Kepala Sekolah Kiba meneleponnya.

_Bahaya besar, _pikirnya

Di angkatnya telepon itu dengan was-was,"Halo..." suara Tsume sedikit bergetar saking takutnya.

"_Selamat siang, Ibu Inuzuka. Kami mohon maaf. Anak Anda menghancurkan seisi kelasnya akibat perkelahiannya dengan Sumaru. Tolong Anda segera datang ke sekolah , Bu. Terima kasih_."

"Tunggu sebentar, Bu. Di mana Kiba?"

"_Di hadapan saya, Bu. Memangnya ada apa?_"

"Tolong jangan langsung dilakukan sebelum saya perintahkan. Tolong aktifkan _loud speaker_ dari _handphone_ Anda. Kemudian taruh _handphone_ Ibu di depan anak Saya. Setelah meletakkannya, tolong ikat anak Saya dengan tali yang kuat. Setelah itu, Anda hitung mundur dari sepuluh. Kemudian, Ibu menyingkir atau menjauh dari _handphone_ Anda. Lakukanlah..."

_Sementara itu di sana..._

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Ia melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Tsume.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, tolong ambilkan tali tambang di gudang penyimpanan!" perintah Tsunade. Izumo dan Kotetsu mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua langsung lari terbirit-birit bak kesetanan, dan berakhir masuk ke dalam tong sampah dengan posisi kepala masuk duluan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah kembali dengan membawa tali tambang bekas _camping_ bulan lalu, dengan bau tidak sedap sebagai pelengkap(?).

"Terima kasih, tetapi kalian harus segera membersihkan diri setelah ini."

"_Ha'i!_"

"Ikat anak itu!" perintah Tsunade. "_Ha'i!_" jawab mereka berdua. Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung mengikat Kiba tanpa ampun.

"Aw! Jangan keras-keras!" rintih Kiba kesakitan. Tsunade menghiraukannya.

Setelah selesai mengikat, Tsunade mendekati meja kerjanya. Diaktifkannya _loud speaker_ dari _handphone_-nya. "Sudah, Bu." ucap Tsunade pelan. Ia pun menaruh _handphone-_nya didepan Kiba.

_Countdown..._

10...

"Apa ini, Bu?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Tsunade sudah menjauh 10 meter darinya.

9...

8...

"Hei, Bu?"

7...

6...

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Kemarilah!" perintah Tsunade yang sudah menjauh 14 meter dari Kiba. Izumo dan Kotetsu mengambil langkah besar dan mengikuti Tsunade.

5...

4...

"_Mayday! Mayday!_ Siapkan penyumbat telinga kualitas tinggi! _Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!_" seru Tsunade sambil membagi-bagikan tutup botol dari _sponge _yang dilapisi kain wol(wol?)kepada seluruh warga sekolah dan warga sekitar yang membutuhkan.

3...

2...

"Siap-siap!"

1...

0...

"Tutuuuuup... Grak!"

...

...

...

...

"_KIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAA! HARI INI TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU DASAR ANAK NAKAL! POKOKNYA, IBU MAU BICARA PADAMU! IBU TIDAK MAU TA__HUUUU'!"_

Kalau tidak mau _**tahu**_, sini buat Author. Kan Lumayaaan~

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"..."

"Ah, Ibu tidak menyenangkan!"

"Diam Kiba!"

"..."

Beginilah suasana di dalam mobil Tsume yang panas. Bukan soal udara, tetapi kondisi. Tsume menyetir dengan wajah serius. Terkadang ia melewati rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang berlaku di jalan. Toh, para polisi juga cuek akan apa yang dilakukan Tsume.

"Ibu, pelan-pelan saja. Kiba kan sering-"

"Sering bagaimana? Ini sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Tsume penuh emosi. Hana kemudian membungkam mulutnya.

Tsume semakin lama semakin menaikkan laju kecepatan mobilnya. Hana dan Kiba sampai berpegangan erat di pegangan mobil.

"I-Ibu! Ja-jangan cepat-cepat!" teriak Hana dengan panik. Tsume angkat bicara,"Tanggung. Ini sudah dekat dengan rumah kita." Ucap Tsume santai.

Benar apa kata Tsume. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di kediamannya. Hana cengo' seketika. Kiba hanya tertawa tidak jelas. Hana bergegas keluar dari mobil. Ia membantu ibunya untuk membukakan gerbang dan garasi. Akamaru langsung menyerbu Kiba dan menggonggong keras. Anjing itu tidak tau akan apa yang telah diperbuat majikannya yang satu ini.

"Akamaru! Hahahaha... Kau beraat!" seru Kiba sambil menahan jilatan Akamaru yang terus menyerangnya. "_Woof!_".

"Akamaru~ Ayo masuk sini~" ujar Hana sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya. Akamaru langsung memasuki rumah dengan semangat yang membara. "_Woof!_".

"Ah~ Kakak tidak seru..." keluh Kiba sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Hana tersenyum puas. "Rasakan itu, anak bandel!"

SREEET...

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyeret Kiba secara paksa. Ternyata itu adalah ibunya. "Ibu apa-apaan sih?" bentak Kiba meronta-ronta, tetapi, tenaga Tsume lebih besar, mengingat ia adalah salah satu perwakilan Lomba Karate dari Konoha. "DIAM!" bentak Tsume. Nyali Kiba ciut seketika. Tsume mendudukkan Kiba di sofa ruang tamu dengan paksa.

"Ibu, Ibu kok hari ini aneh sekali, sih? Tidak seperti biasanya... Biasanya 'kan, Ibu senyam-senyum melulu. Kenapa sekarang malah-"

"SUDAH TIDAK USAH BANYAK PERTANYAAN! Lagipula, Ibu memang biasanya memarahi anak macam dirimu setiap hari, malah membuat ibu pusing."

"Ya sudah bu, tidak usah marah-marah lagi. Semuanya beres-"

"Beres-beres dari Hongkong!(?) Diam di sana, anak bandel!"

"Ya, ya... Aku diam."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kok malah seperti suasana kuburan sih, Bu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ibu mau bertanya..."

"Apa bu?"

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau ganggu hari ini, Kiba?" tanya Tsume dengan aura horror. Akamaru yang sedang melintas kabur seketika.

"Aa... Tadi pagi aku _**menendang**_ Naruto sampai tercebur kolam, _**menjorokkan**_ Ino sampai tersandung kursi taman, _**menyenggol**_ Sai ketika sedang melukis dan membuat coretan besar, _**membunuh**_ serangga-serangga Shino sebanyak _**tujuh puluh dua**_ kali, _**membuang**_ tugas bahasa Hinata, _**menjedukkan**_ kepala Neji dengan Tenten, _**memukul**_ Choji dari belakang ketika sedang makan, _**melempar bola basket ke punggung**_ Sakura, _**menendang bola sepak**_ sampai terkena _**wajah**_ Sasuke, _**membakar**_ seragam jurnal Temari, _**mengambil ayam goreng**_ di kantin tanpa sepengetahuan Kak Ayame, _**membuat perangkap penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu**_ dan mengenai Kakashi-_sensei_, _**merobek majalah**_ Shikamaru, _**mengunci**_ Kankurou di kamar mandi, _**melempar**_ Gaara sampai ke dalam tempat sampah, _**menjatuhkan sepeda**_ Idate beserta orangnya, _**menyerobot**_ _ramen_ milik Sasame, _**menghancurkan**_ karya _Sains _milik Shiho, _**merobek**_ kostum drama milik Shion, _**mengejek**_ Matsuri, dan yang terakhir... _**bertengkar**_ dengan Sumaru dan _**menghancurkan kelas**_. Hanya itu kok." jawab Kiba dengan santainya.

Tsume langsung naik pitam. "Hanya-hanya bagaimana? Kau sudah menyakiti teman-temanmu! Sudah yang ke berapa ini hah?" tanya Tsume dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Kiba meringis. "Sudah berkali-kali. Aku capek menghitungnya. Ibu saja yang menghitung."

"Kiba, sudah cukup. Tidak ada jatah uang jajan dalam 1 bulan. Kau hanya akan kuberi uang jajan 5000, dan akan kuberi tiap dua bulan sekali. Kau harus merubah sikapmu, anak muda!" ancam Tsume sambil memberikan selembaran uang 5000 kepada Kiba. "Yah, Ibu kok pelit?" tanya Kiba bak anak kecil. Tsume tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memang. Nikmati jatahmu!" seru Tsume meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba pundung di pojokan.

"Dengan begini, Kiba akan merubah sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Semoga..." ucap Tsume kepada dirinya sendiri.

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Ah~ sengsara sekali aku hari ini... Mungkin hari esok juga sama... Haaaaah~" keluh Kiba sambil memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai. Ia seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Yo, Kiba!" seru sesorang dari belakang Kiba. Ternyata ia adalah Sakon, sang ketua kelompok Kiba.

"Hm..."

"Hei, kau seperti bangkit dari kubur. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakon dengan bahasa 'gaul'-nya. Kiba mendengus.

"Ayolah~ Tidak baik menghiraukan ucapan teman~".

"Diamlah."

"Ooh... Sudah berani mengatur ketua ya?"

Kiba terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "Bu-bukan maksudku! _A-ano-_".

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tetapi kalau kau berbuat hal macam itu sekali lagi, kau tidak akan selamat." ancam Sakon sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, tanda akan memukul Kiba. Tetapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Huft... _Yokatta_..." gumam Kiba, menghela nafas panjang. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas 11-B.

Sesampainya di sana, Kiba mendapati berbagai macam aura aneh yang memancar dari seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu. Dengan taku-takut, Kiba menyapa,"_O-ohayou, minna._". Tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun.

"Huh, bisanya mencari perhatian." kata Sumaru. Nadanya memancing emosi Kiba untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. "Kemarin kurang seru, tahu'! Aku ingin melakukannya lagi!".

_Dasar gila_, pikir Kiba. Ia menghiraukan ucapan Sumaru yang _nyelekit _barusan.

"Sumaru-_san_, mungkin saja Inuzuka-_kun_ bisa berubah! Aku yakin ia tak sama sapertimu! Ya, walaupun kemarin ia sudah membuat kesalahan..." seru Sasame dari belakang kelas. Sontak, semua murid menoleh kepadanya. "Benar itu, Sumaru!" seru Lee di depan kelas. "Kiba bisa berubah dan _mungkin_ bisa memperbaiki masalah yang pernah ia perbuat!".

_Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'?_, tanya Kiba dalam hati.

"Hm, benar juga." kini, Temari ikut membela. "Tidak selamanya orang itu berbuat hal yang menyakitkan seperti apa yang kau lakukan.".

"Hah? Memangnya aku mau percaya?" tanya Sumaru dengan sinis.

"YA!" seru semua penghuni kelas, minus Kiba, Sumaru, dan anak-anak lain yang belum masuk.

"Oke! Kita taruhan! Kalau Kiba bisa berubah dalam waktu 3 minggu, aku akan melayani seluruh penghuni kelas ini sampai kelas 12 semester akhir!" seru Sumaru dengan lantang. Yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha... Sungguh taruhan yang konyol." kata Suigetsu di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Aku belum selesai! Jika Kiba masih berulah dalam waktu 3 minggu, seluruh penghuni kelas ini harus melayaniku sampai kelas 12 semester akhir! Deal?" tantang Sumaru dengan lantang.

"DEAL!" jawab seluruhnya.

"Apa kalian gila? Kenapa kalian malah membelaku?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit khawatir. Idate menjawab,"Karena kami yakin kau akan berubah. Seperti kata Sasame tadi...".

"T-Tapi 'kan-"

"Kiba! Kami tidak mau tahu!" seru Lee dengan semangat 45(?). "Pokoknya, kami akan membantumu menghadapi semua masalah! Kami 'kan temanmu?".

"Ayo kita kalahkan Sumaru dan dapatkan hadiahnya!" teriak Chouji. "Halah, kau hanya ingin makanannya 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan sinis.

"Iya. Aku lapar. Ke kantin dulu ya!" Chouji langsung kabur dari kelas.

"Kiba, nanti datanglah ke rumahku. Yang lain juga datang, _please_?" kata Kankurou sambil memohon kepada teman-temannya.

"Umm... Baiklah." jawab Kiba, disertai anggukan dari murid yang lain.

"Kiba! Kau akan dilatih menjadi seorang pribadi yang baik selama 1 minggu!"

To Be Continued

Hai-hai! Gimana? Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya kalau jelek. Insyaallah akan kuberbaiki deh. Mungkin ada sedikit Bahasa Jawa yang kumasukkan di sini. Kehabisan ide nih.

Gemblung: Anak Bodoh

penak: Tidak enak

mbahmu: Maksudnya adalah mengelak atau mengejek. Kami sering menggunakan kata itu ketika merasa tidak dihargai atau berbeda pendapat.

Oh ya, soal kalimat,"Yang penting _happy_" itu saya klaim dari temen sekolah saya.

Mbak P.P.! Ampuni saya...

Kalau minta riview boleh nggak? Please... _Onegai... _Kumohon... Halah, sama aja.

Review nggak maksa kok. Thanks ya udah baca. Insyaallah bakal update kilat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/ Kishimoto Masashi**

**Story : Punyaku ya, sodara-sodara(?)**

**Insaf Chapter 2**

**Please enjoy**

**Insaf**

**By Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**

**Chapter yang lalu...**

"_Kiba, nanti datanglah ke rumahku. Yang lain juga datang, please?" kata Kankurou sambil memohon kepada teman-temannya._

"_Umm... Baiklah." jawab Kiba, disertai anggukan dari murid yang lain._

"_Kiba! Kau akan dilatih menjadi seorang pribadi yang baik selama 1 minggu!"_

Chapter 2

"Kiba! Kau akan dilatih menjadi seorang pribadi yang baik dalam 1 minggu!"

"Hah? Kalian tidak usah berbuat hal semacam itu, Kankurou!"

"Sudahlah, Inuzuka-_kun_."

Kiba tengah berkeringat dingin saat ini. Entah karena dorongan apa yang membuat para teman-temannya menjadi... Baik?

"Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan tantangan dari si jelek itu! _Udah_ jelek, _idup_ lagi!" seru Ino menyemangati, sedikit mengejek juga.

"_Minna_..."

"Kiba, ayo berjuang bersama-sama." sahut Naruto. "_Arigatou gozaimashu, minna._" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Paling-paling tidak akan bertahan lama" ujar Sumaru dengan nada yang -sangat- sinis. "Lupakan saja.".

"Jangan sombong! Enak sekali kau berkata hal macam itu! Mentang-mentang paling kaya di sekolah ini!" jawab Tenten memperingatkan.

"Ucapan dan perbuatan paling-"

DAAK!

Tenten melempar penghapus papan tulis dan langsung mengenai kepala Sumaru. "Jangan remehkan aku, _buto ijo!_" teriaknya. "Wow, _Headshot_... Wahahaha!" komentar anak-anak di kelas itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Kiba ikut menahan tawanya.

"Orang yang luarnya bagus tapi dalamnya jelek adalah sampah." kata Suigetsu, memainkan _action figure_-nya.

"Enak saja!"

"Pokoknya, kalian yang ikut mendukung Kiba harus tiba di rumahku sore ini!" ancam Kankurou. "Kankurou... Aku merasa tidak enak terhadap kalian..." kata Kiba sambil tertunduk. "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kankurou.

"Karena... Aku 'kan telah menyakiti kalian semua dan menimbulkan beban yang berat."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa kok." Sahut Kankurou.

"Kalau begitu... _Gomenasai! Gomenaisai! Gomenasai, minna!_" ucap Kiba, membungkuk-bunkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kankurou tersenyum. "Ya. Tidak mungkin kami tidak memaafkanmu.".

"Bagaimana dengan kelas lain? Aku sudah banyak membuat onar kepada anak-anak kelas A! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akan memaafkanku?" tanya Kiba penuh emosi. "Oi, tidak perlu pakai emosi. Nanti aku akan bicara kepada Gaara dan Neji mengenai hal ini, waktu istirahat pertama. Tenang saja! Serahkan kepada Kankurou-_sama_!"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Jangan mengada-ada cerita yang tidak ada!" ucap Kiba, singkat. "Tentu. Orang yang berbohong sama saja dengan orang yang tidak berguna."

"_Arigatou..._"

"Halah, banyak gaya se-"

DUAK!

Sebuah sepatu berukuran 38 terlempar dari depan kelas dan sukses mengenai wajah Sumaru. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Temari.

"HEH! Jangan bicara sembarangan ya! Awas kau!" ancamnya. "Cih.".

Kakak yang terlalu _overprotective..._

"Anak-anak, waktunya siap untuk pelajaran! Keluarkan buku Bahasa kalian!" seru wali kelas yang datang tiba-tiba, Kurenai Yuuhi-_sensei_.

"Kurenai-_sensei_, bukankah belum bel? Kenapa sudah dimulai?"

"Belnya rusak. Sedang ada perbaikan di tower sekolah." jawab guru muda itu. Semua anak ber-"Oh" ria.

Kurenai lalu menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan anak-anak yang terlambat masuk.

"_Sensei_, bukankah masih ada anak yang belum masuk?" tanya salah seorang murid di pojok kelas. "Tidak akan ada ampun lagi. Kemarin 'kan kita sudah bersumpah. Ya 'kan Kiba?" tanya Kurenai. "I-iya _sensei_."

"_SENSEIII_!" seru Lee dengan kencang. "Kami sudah berjanji akan merubah Kiba-_kun_ kok, bu! Tanya saja pada Kankurou-_san!_"

"Lee?"

"Itu benar, _sensei_! Demi Inuzuka-_kun_, kami rela melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik daripada orang yang sebelumnya! Kami yakin dengan hal itu!" seru Sasame menambahkan.

"Fuuma-_san_?"

"Yup. Ayahku sering berkata_,"Lebih_ _baik mantan penjahat daripada mantan kyai. Karena bisa saja mantan penjahat menjadi seorang kyai, dan mantan kyai bisa saja menjadi seorang penjahat."_ jelas Ino.

"Kerja yang bagus. Apa _sensei_ ini boleh ikut?" tanya Kurenai sambil tersenyum. "Boleh. Tentu saja."

BRUAAAK!

Pintu didobrak dengan keras. Tampak seorang berambut silver-lurus masuk. Pintunya menjadi rusak.

"_Ohayou gozaimashu, minna..._" kata Sakon dengan malas, disusul Kidomaru, Jirobo dan Tayuya di belakangnya.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan! Berani sekali kau mendobrak langsung pintu ini! Sudah yang keberapa ini, hah?" tanya Kurenai dengan sedikit membentak. "Setiap hari, _sensei_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau dihukum untuk-"

"Untuk membersihkan kamar mandi? Sudah sering, _sensei_. Ganti kenapa?"

"Cepat ke ruang Kepala Sekolah! Kiba, tolong antarkan mereka!" perintah Kurenai. Kiba mengangguk. "_Ha'i!_".

"_Sensei_, bolehkah aku ikut?" seru Naruto sambil berdiri. Kurenai mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa? Ikut dihukum?".

"Bu-bukan begitu, _sensei!_ Ma-maksudku ikut mengantar mereka ke ruang Kepala Sekolah... Untuk mengantisipasi kalau adanya... Yang tadi itu lho, _sensei_..." jawab Naruto gelagapan. Kurenai menyetujui. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku izinkan, Naruto.".

"Uwaaaaaaaaah! _Arigatou, sensei_! Ayo semuanya, JALAN... GRAK!"

"Ayo yang lain kerjakan halaman 206 pilihan ganda!"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Satu, dua, tiga, majuuu... Jalan!"

"Huft..."

"Naruto, hentikanlah."

"Diamlah anak bodoh!"

"Apaan sih? Pokoknya, MAJUU... JALAN!"

Beginilah suasana berisik yang 'diterapkan' oleh Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya memerintahkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tidak berujung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Suara _baritone_-nya terdengar jelas di telinga. Ternyata ialah Neji Hyuga, ketua kelas 11-A.

"Neji? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto. Neji mengernyit. "Bukankah aku yang bertanya kepada kalian, huh?"

"Oh, kami sedang mengantarkan mereka ber-4." jawab Naruto sambil meringis. "Apa maksudmu dengan ber-4? Kami?" tanya Neji. "Oh!"

"Aku belum memberitahumu. Hari ini, Kiba belum melakukan sebuahpun kesalahan seperti hari kemarin. Jadi kami ber-2 yang mengantarkan ke-4 tersangka ini." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Yang dibilang tersangka tadi menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"_A-ano_, Neji..." akhirnya Kiba angkat bicara. "Hm?"

"_GOMENASAI, NEJI! GOMENASAI!" _seru Kiba, membungkuk-bungkkan badannya berkali-kali. Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Tentang?" tanya Neji. Kiba keheranan. "Apa? Kau tidak , menyadari?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Inuzuka?"

"Yah... kemarin 'kan... kau dan... um... Tenten... _A-ano_... sengaja kutabrakkan denganmu dan... dia..."

"Inuzuka, kalau bicara yang jelas!" tegur Neji dengan tegas. Kiba menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Yah... kemarin itu... kau dan Tenten... lalu... 'kan aku merasa tidak enak kalau kalian... berjauhan? Kalian 'kan sudah kenal dari kecil?"

"Oh. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami masih berteman kok." jawab Neji, kalem. Kabi menghela nafas panjang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi, maaf ya!"

...

...

...

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk!" seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"U-Uzumaki?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya. Yup, Tsunade-_shisou._

"_A-ano, _Saya dan Kiba kemari karena kami disuruh oleh Kurenai-_sensei_ mengantarkan mereka." jelas Naruto. Tsunade manggut-manggut. "Kukira kau yang dihukum."

Pandangan Tsunade beralih pada Kiba.

"Hmph, belum berulah 'kan, Inuzuka?" tanya Tsunade dengan jahil. Kiba terlonjak. "Te-tentu saja belum! Akan saya usahakan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, _shisou_!"

"Anak pintar..."

_Anak pintar? Kedengarannya aku malah seperti hewan peliharaan_, pikir Kiba sambil membayangkan seekor anjing yang mengejar bola yang bisa berbunyi,_"Ckiiit!",_ layaknya bunyi mainan anak-anak dan sepatu bayi yang berbunyi jika ditekan keras-keras.

Kenapa malah sampai ke sini?

Tak tahu lah.

_Te-tentu saja bukan begitu!_, pikirnya lagi.

"Saya ingin lihat, mana pelakunya? Jangan katakan kalau-"

Dan benar saja. Mimpi buruk bagimu, Tsunade!

Empat orang anak kelas 5-B yang berjalan beriringan dengan memasang tampang _innocent_, bagaikan mereka tidak terikat apapun yang berhubungan dengan masalah besar. Yup, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, dan Tayuya berjalan dengan santai. Urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di kepala Tsunade.

"Kalian... Kalian tidak tahu malu! Kali ini, kalian dihukum-"

"Membersihkan kamar mandi? Bosan, _shisou! _Udaranya lembab, menjijikkan pula!" sela Kidomaru meremehkan, dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! KAMAR MANDI ADALAH _**TEMPAT YANG MULIA**_! TANPA KAMAR MANDI, KALIAN PASTI AKAN MATI DETIK INI JUGA KARENA TIDAK PERNAH-"

"Cu-cukup, Tsunade-_shisou_. Jangan katakan hal _**'itu'**_ disini." sela Shizune. Yang lain _sweatdrop. _"Maaf."

"Hmph! Pokoknya kalian mendapat tambahan! Kalian harus membersihkan SELURUH SEKOLAH setiap hari sampai lulus!" perintah Tsunade dengan penekan pada kata "Seluruh Sekolah".

"Tidak mau."

Naruto dan Kiba mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Oi, Kib"

"Hm?"

"Kabur dari sini, yuk."

"Apa?"

"Yup, kabur dari sini. Aku mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak."

"Sebetulnya aku juga..."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kabur sa-"

_**BRUAAAAAAAK!**_

"...ja..."

Ternyata Tsunade menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras. Pakai emosi.

"KAALIIIAAAAN! AWAS KALIAAN!" teriak Tsunade, mengangkat meja guru tanpa bantuan orang lain ke arah mereka berempat. ***Shizuo mode : ON***

_**BRUUUAAAAAAK!**_

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN! HEAAAAAH!" kini, Tsunade melempar foto-foto bagaikan melempar kunai. Tapi mereka menghindar dengan cepat.

_**PRAAAAAAANG!**_

Kaca-kaca yang pecah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_shisou_! Hentikan! Kalau tidak, ruangan ini akan-"

"SAKON! KIDOMARU! JIROBO! TAYUYA!" teriak Tsunade, melempar kursi dan sofa.

"UWAAAAAAAAH!"

_**BRUAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

"Shizune-_sensei_, lebih baik kalau sensei memanggil seluruh orang di sekolah ini agar dapat menghentikan err... Amukan?" usul Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ide yang bagus. Kiba, kau mengevakuasi barang-barang yang berceceran di ruangan ini bersama Naruto!" perintah Shizune, meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Ha'i!_" jawab mereka berdua. Kursi-kursi yang tidak pada tempatnya mereka kembalikan ke tempat semula.

"WEEE' Tidak kena! Tidak kena!" seru Kidomaru yang berhenti tepat di depan Kiba.

"Ki-Kidomaru?"

"AWAS KAU ANAK NAKAAL!

_**BRUUUUUSH!**_

Dua buah bantal dilempar dan dibelah menggunakan gunting untuk dijadikan pengecoh. Terlihat semacam bulu-bulu halus beterbangan di sana-sini. Kesan pertamanya adalah : Indah.

"_Sugoi..._" kata Naruto lirih. Baginya, ini malah seperti pertunjukan musikal.

"_Bye-bye_!" seru Tayuya, meninggalkan kelas. Tsunade yang melihat ini tidak tinggal diam. "TUNGGU KAU, ANAK NAKAL!" teriaknya. Tsunade membawa kursi lipat sebanyak empat buah.

"Tayuya!" seru Sakon dari belakang. Ia ikut menyusul keluar.

"Kiba, ayo kita hentikan mereka! Jangan sampai mereka memasuki area kelas! Bisa gawat kalau kelas-kelas di sekolah ini hancur lebur!" seru Naruto, padahal Kiba ada di sampingnya persis.

"Hm. Tapi jangan teriak-teriak. Aku tidak punya penyakit telinga macam dirimu."

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Kiba berlari menuju ke kelas mereka, 5-B. Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka berteriak,"Bahaya! Bahaya!"

"Bahaya apa, huh?" tanya Kakashi yang datang dengan wajah memelas. "Kakashi-_sensei?_ Tsu-Tsunade-_shisou! Shisou_ mengamuk setelah-"

_**BRUAAAAAK! SRAAAAK!**_

Suara pohon tumbang mengagetkan seluruh warga sekolah. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi mengintip dari balik pilar yang cukup besar. Ia melihat adegan-adegan yang biasanya diperankan oleh pemain film kelas atas. Kakashi kebanyakan menonton film.

"Ini gawat. Kita harus memanggil seluruh guru yang ada!" kata Kakashi dengan tegas.

"_Perhatian-perhatian, diharap seluruh warga sekolah berusaha__ untuk menghentikan Tsunade-shisou yang- KYAAAA!"_

PET!

Suara yang berasal dari _megaphone_ terhenti. Listrik padam. Rupanya Tsunade telah merusak sumber listrik.

"Hm. _Arigatou_." ucap Kakashi, menutup telepon.

"Telepon siapa _sensei_?" tanya Naruto. "Angkatan Darat dan Angkatan Udara." jawab Kakashi.

"_NA-NANIII?_"

Dan benar saja. Angkatan Laut dan Angkatan Udara sudah berada di depan sekolah. Mereka memanjat pintu gerbang karena pintunya terkunci. Suasanya _chaos_.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Kakashi berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_? ... _Ha'i._" pembicaraan selesai.

"Siapa lagi, _sensei?"_

"Shizune-_sensei_. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahukan kepada murid-murid agar cepat diliburkan."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan ke kelas saja! Ayo, Naruto!" seru Kiba, berlari meninggalkan Kakashi. "_Yare, yare_... Anak jaman sekarang..."

Kiba berlari dengan cepat. Naruto merasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat akibat berlari tadi. Kepalanya seperti terbentur dinding berkali-kali. Ia memutuskan berhenti.

"Ki-Kiba... hosh... tunggu... a-aku... hosh...hosh..." kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia malah kelihatan seperti orang yang barusan mandi keringat.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto! Kita harus-"

"Inuzuka, Uzumaki! Ambil tas kalian, dan cepatlah pulang ke rumah!" seru Kurenai memperingatkan. "_Na-nani?_ Tidak mungkin sudah separah itu!"

"Sudahlah. Turuti kata Kurenai-_sensei_, Kiba." saran Naruto. Kiba berhenti. "Baiklah."

"Kiba! Naruto! Ayo cepat datang ke rumahku sebelum sekolah ini hancur!" teriak Kankurou dari dekat ruang UKS. Ia sudah membawa tasnya. Teman-temannya pun juga sama.

.

.

.

"Hooaaaam~ Kalau kita tidak beranjak dari tempat mengerikan itu, mungkin kita sudah mati... _Mendokusei_..." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada lalat yang pingsan karenanya.

"Shikamaru, jaga sopan santunmu. Ini tempat umum, bukan kamarmu." tegur Neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya memincing tajam daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu itu."

"Hei, lihatlah teman-teman!" seru Kankurou sambil menunjuk seorang nenek-nenek yang diperkirakan usianya sudah mencapai 70-an tahun. Ia membawa setumpuk belanjaan dari supermarket. Nenek itu tampak ragu-ragu ketika ingin menyeberang jalan.

"Apa hubungannya, Kankurou-_san?_" tanya Matsuri berkacak pinggang. Kankurou nyengir. "_Basic job!_ Kiba, kau harus membantu nenek itu menyeberang jalan! Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" perintahnya. Kiba menggerutu.

"Tahu saja kau ini. Baiklah akan aku lakukan..."

Kiba berjalan mendekati nenek itu. Sekalian saja, arah rumah Kankurou sama arahnya dengan arah yang dituju nenek itu. Anak-anak yang lain duduk manis untuk menonton _pertunjukan_ pertama.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya membantu nenek?" tanya Kiba dengan ramah. Mata nenek itu berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Kau memang anak yang baik." puji nenek itu.

"Tidak juga, Nek. Mari saya bantu!"

"Tolong angkatkan belanjaan nenek ya! Antarkan juga belanjaan nenek! Nenek sudah tua!" kata nenek itu. Ia memberikan dua kantung plastik belanjaan yang penuh dan berat. Kiba terlihat sedikit keberatan. Teman-temannya mengikik pelan.

"I-iya, Nek..." jawab Kiba. Ternyata nenek itu bisa menyeberang sendiri. Kankurou cengo' di tempat. Tinggal ia yang kesusahan membawa belanjaan nenek itu. Orang-orang yang sekedar lewat ikut terkikik.

"Kasihan sekali sih, si Kiba! Hihihi..."

"Hm, ternyata nenek itu masih sehat toh?"

"Wahahaha... Kiba seperti dimanfaatkan saja."

"Bisa juga nenek itu! Ternyata ia masih punya semangat masa muda yang tinggi! Daku terharu... Daku terharu pada nenek itu... Nenek itu begitu keren! Daku ingin meminta tanda tangannya... Huhuhu..."

"Ayo cepat nak!" seru Nenek itu dari seberang. Kiba tertawa miris. "I-iya!"

"Aku bantu, teman." Ucap Naruto dari belakangnya. Kiba tersenyum. "_Arigatou, Naruto._"

Mereka berdua menyeberang jalan dengan hati-hati, agar belanjaan tidak jatus dan berakhir dengan terlindas truk gandeng. Yang lain mengikuti dibelakang. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di rumah sang nenek.

"_Arigatou Gozaimashu..._ Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, nenek akan memberikan ini." ujar Nenek itu sambil memberikan sebuah pohon mangga yang masih kecil. Pohon itu ia taruh di dalam pot.

"_A-arigatou Gozaimashu..._ Apakah tidak apa-apa, nek?" tanya Kiba. Dari nadanya, ia terlihat sungkan. "Tidak apa-apa... Nenek tidak keberatan, nak."

"Kalau begitu, _Arigatou Gozaimashu_!" seru Kiba sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Yang lain tertawa.

"Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, nak!"

"Hm. _Arigatou..._"

.

.

.

Krek.

Pintu dibukakan oleh Gaara. Kankurou membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"_Okaeri._"

"Mari masuk!" ajaknya. Yang lain gembira.

Sementara itu, Gaara memilih untuk menonton berita di televisi daripada harus berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berisik.

"Um... Kankurou?"

"_Nani?_"

"Apakah... boleh menanam pohon mangga ini di pekarangan rumah ini?" tanya Kiba harap-harap cemas. Kankurou mengangguk. "Yup. Siapa bilang tidak boleh?"

"_Arigatou..._" ucap Kiba. Ia meletakkan pot itu di pinggir taman. "Hahahaha..." tawa Kankurou. Kiba mengernyit. " Ada apa?"

"Hm... Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Temari. Ia memakai celemek masak. Kankurou dan Kiba masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam, terlihat Gaara yang sedang berdiam diri. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"A-ano, Gaara-_san..."_

Gaara menoleh tanpa merespon.

"_GOMENASAI_, GAARA!" seru Kiba membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Yang lain tersenyum senang.

"Aa." jawab Gaara singkat. Entah itu jawaban iya atau tidak. Ia kembali menonton televisi.

"_Yokatta!_ Ayo semuanya, kita naik ke atas!" ajak Kankurou, berseru. Yang lain mengikuti, kecuali Gaara. Dia sedang menonton berita di televisi dengan serius.

_BREAKING NEWS_

_Selamat sore, pemirsa. Kami akan menyuguhkan berbagai macam berita yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, bersama saya, Yakumo Kurama._

_Ya, berita kali ini, Kepala Sekolah Konoha__ International Highschool menghantamkan berbagai macam benda-benda disekitarnya dan menyebabkan 27 kelas hancur tak tersisa, 16 orang luka ringan, dan 39 luka serius dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. _

_*Ganti ke lokasi kejadian*_

_*Narasi*_

_Hari-hari yang indah di Konoha International Highschool tergantikan dengan mimpi buruk. Pagi ini, kepala sekolah Konoha International Highschool mengamuk dan membanting benda-benda di sekitarnya seperti kursi lipat, tempat sampah,hingga pohon beringin terbesar di sekolah ini. Menurut saksi mata, sang Kepala Sekolah kesal terhadap empat orang anak dari kelas 11-B yang sering melanggar tata tertib di seklah selama dua bulan berturut-turut. Hal ini mengakibatkan 27 kelas hancur, 16 orang luka ringan, dan 39 luka serius, sehingga harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kerugian ditaksir sebanyak 1,5 miliar..._

Pip.

Televisinya dimatikan.

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Ayo semuanya, silahkan duduk! Maaf ya berantakan." ujar Kankurou mempersilahkan. Yang lain malah terkikik.

"Ini sih, seperti kapal pecah." sahut Sai dengan tampang _innocent_. Kankurou cemberut. "Enak saja. Ini sudah kubersihkan satu bulan sekali!"

"Satu bulan? Kenapa lama sekali?" jawab Sai sambil membereskan kamar Kankurou. Yang lain ikut membantu.

"Sekarang kita tidak bicara tentang kapal pecah atau apa. Sekarang kita bicara tentang Kiba, dan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menemukan jati dirinya yang telah hilang beberapa tahun lamanya karena ajaran yang salah dari kalayak ramai." jelas Kankurou panjang lebar. Kiba mengernyit.

"Kalimatmu yang barusan bagaikan aku adalah mantan _homoseksual_, Kankurou." katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Anak perempuan terkikik sampai wajah mereka memerah. Tahu 'kan maksudnya?

"Maaf, kawan. Kalau kau mantan _homoseksual_ pasti-"

"SSssshh! Sudahlah Kankurou! Dari tadi, kau bicara tentang _homoseksual_ melulu!" sela Temari. "Lagipula, kau mau kusamakan dengan para _homoseksual_ di luar sana?" lanjutnya seraya menaruh cangkir teh di meja. Kankurou menggeleng cepat. "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku 'kan masih normal?"

"Ya sudah!"

Hening.

"Ceritanya bagaimana sih? Kenapa sampai ke _homoseksual_ segala?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Namanya juga orang aneh. Biarkan saja, Haruno." lerai Sasuke sambil memberikan secangkir teh pada Sakura. Yang lain bertepuk tangan(?).

"Pelajaran pertama! Kiba, bagaimana cara mengucapkan kalimat "_**Selamat Pagi!**_" dengan benar?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba. Kiba terkaget-kaget.

"Heeeee? Kenapa malah seperti _casting_ pemilihan calon pemeran utama, sih?" tanya Kiba, balik. Kankurou menggeleng.

"Yang namanya orang baik itu harus punya tata krama yang bagus di kalayak ramai. Agar bisa disegani maksudnya. Kalau disegani orang 'kan perasaan jadi senang? Cari teman, gampang. Cari kerja, juga gampang. Meskipun nggak gampang-gampang _banget_. Bahkan cari istripun, gampang."

"Kankurou, belum saatnya kau membicarakan tentang mencari istri. Kasihanilah anak-anak laki-laki yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah layaknya Shikamaru itu." tegur Shino dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei?"

Kankurou meringis. "Maaf deh."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba semampuku." jawab Kiba sambil berdiri. Kankurou tersenyum puas.

"Itu baru namanya laki-laki!" seru Kankurou meledek. Kiba cemberut lagi.

"Memangnya selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku ini banci?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Cepatlah. Tidak usah banyak bacot!" lerai Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"_**Selamat Pagi!**_" seru Kiba sambil tersenyum manis, posisi tubuh siap dan tegap, tangan sedikit diulurkan, tanda ingin berjabat tangan. Hal itu membuat para anak perempuan yang masih _jomblo_ terpesona sejenak.

"_That's a good news! Acting_-mu bagus sekali lho!" seru Kankurou memuji. "Aturan, kau harus bisa menerapkan hal yang barusan itu ke kehidupanmu sehari-hari." lanjutnya. Kiba hanya manggut-manggut.

"Akan kuusahakan." jawabnya mengiyakan. Yang lain ikut manggut-manggut.

"Ayo teman-teman! Kita pasti menang melawan si jelek yang _idup_ itu!" seru Ino menyemangati. Yang lain setuju.

"Yosh!"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Rombongan anak-anak memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan antusias, termasuk Kiba. Walaupun ia belum merasa siap untuk menanggung beban yang akan terjadi, dia tetap mengusahakan santai, atau bahasa kerennya, _easy going_. Walaupun hasilnya tidak memuaskan seperti yang ia kira, ia akan terima apa adanya. Walaupun ia hanya mendapat tatapan sinis dari teman-temannya ia biarkan saja. Toh juga kalau ditanggapi yang rugi diri sendiri bukan? Itu sudah menjadi tekadnya, sebagai Kiba yang baru, bukan sebagai Kiba di masa urakan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya ketika pertama kali masuk ke kelasnya. Ia melakukannya sama seperti latihan di rumah Kankurou kemarin sore. Senyum, badan tegap, melambaikan tangan. Tapi yang paling bahaya kalau gaya bicara yang melambai.

"Selamat pagi!" balas mereka serempak. Senyum cerah terukir di wajah para anak-anak di kelas itu. Kehangatan mulai menyelubungi kelas itu. Bagaikan saudara yang tidak terpisahkan, mereka akan selalu bersama.

"Selamat pagiii..." sapa Sumaru ketika sampai di kelas. Hanya jawaban yang tidak memuaskan terlontar dari siswa-siswi di kelas itu. Tetapi Sumaru mengacuhkannya.

"Oi Sumaru!" panggil Kankurou sambil mendekat ke bangku Sumaru. Sumaru membalasnya dengan tatapan sombong. "Ada apa, bocah bercat?"

"Enak saja memanggilku begitu! Dasar rumput laut!" balas Kankurou. Sumaru melipat kedua tangannya.

"Huh, bodoh sekali. Rumput laut 'kan tanaman laut yang indah. Melambai-lambai jika arus datang. Menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi kita, para manusia. Rumput laut membuat keindahan laut lebih tampak dibandingkan tidak ada satupun rumput laut yang tumbuh. Bagaimana, huh?"

_Memang susah melawan anak pidato_, pikir Kankurou sambil menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Sumaru tersenyum puas.

"Oi Sumaru, kelas A ikutan." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sumaru terheran-heran. "Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami di sini untuk mendukung Kiba. Kami akan melakukan apapun_-yang penting halal-_yang kami bisa!" seru Neji, memecah rombongan. Ia balas tersenyum sinis.

"Cih, tidak ada bagian untuk kalian! Dari mana kalian bisa berbuat begitu?" tanya Sumaru dengan kasar. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak menginginkanmu untuk melayani kami. Tetapi **KAMI MENGINGINKANMU UNTUK MENGABULKAN SEMUA PERMINTAAN KELAS 11-A DAN B!**" kata Neji dengan penekanan di dalam kalimatnya. Suamru bergidik ngeri.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa malah tambah parah sih permintaannya?" tanya Sumaru balik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya.

"Beda kok." sahut Shino, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Beda apanya?" tanya Sumaru balik.

"Beda kalimatnya."

GUBRAK!

_Kupikir Shino adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak mempunyai selera humor. Ternyata setelah kejadian ini..._, pikir Kiba menerawang. Ia manggut-manggut layaknya hiasan bunga energi matahari yang sering di pasang pada bagian depan mobil.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini ceritanya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto balik. Yang lain menoleh. "Ta'u tuh. Jadi gimana Sumaru?"

"Ka-kalian harus bisa memainkan drama kolosal tentang apa saja! Yang penting drama kolosal!" pinta Sumaru sedikit tergagap-gagap.

"Ke-kenapa jadi berbeda? Pe-pertama 'kan bu-bukan seperti i-ini?" tanya Hinata, protes. Sumaru membalas,"Kalau kalian tidak dapat melakukannya bahkan _tidak mau_ melakukannya, berarti aku menang dan kalian harus menjadi budak-budakku!"

"_Munafiq_" sahut Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan.

"Da-dari mana kau bisa memutuskan kalau aku ini orang munafiq? Kau 'kan tidak mengikuti setiap peristiwa yang kita lalui? Memangnya kau ini apa? Kucing?" tanya Sumaru, sembarangan.

"Perkataan dan perbuatanmu sungguh berbeda. Itu adalah salah satu _ciri_ orang yang berbuat _nifaq_, yang sebenarnya ada tiga." jawab Gaara, alim. Kepribadian _kyai_-nya keluar.

"Oke! Kalau setelah itu masih ada syarat yang aneh-aneh lagi, berarti kau kalah." Ujar Kankurou dengan lantang. Kiba hanya bisa menonton dengan harap-harap cemas.

_**To be continued**_

Maaf deh kalau aneh. Namanya juga orang aneh, pasti tulisannya aneh. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya sih. Mungkin tidak banyak yang membaca? Tidak masalah. Hanya untuk menyalurkan bakat kok. Banyak _typo? _Maafkan saya. Saya tidak begitu canggih. Karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan selera? Maafkan saya. Saya bukan peramal. Kalau saya peramal, saya akan membiarkan bakat saya itu.

Oh ya, mungkin ada kata yang tidak mengerti?

- Buta Ijo : Sejenis raksasa berwarna hijau yang sering muncul pada sinema-sinema di _M** Tv_ atau dalam pewayangan?

- Nifaq : Ya gitu deh. Seperti yang saya tulis diatas. Itu pun belum semuanya. Belum saatnya saya menjadi _ustadzah_.

- Munafiq : _Orang_ yang berbuat_ Nifaq._

Soal kyai-kyai-an_*Berarti bukan kyai beneran dong?*_ tadi, saya ambil dari kalimat guru saya. Maaf ya pak, hehehe...

Makasih banyak ya udah baca fic **sampah** saya ini. _Insyaallah_ bakal _update_ lebih cepet dah!_*Walaupun gak di baca. Cuma buat happy-happy-an doang*_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Punya saya, ohohohoho_*plakk*_

_I will present it for you all_

_**Please Enjoy**_

"Hm... hm..."

"Ah, sudah ah! Dari tadi ham-hem _mulu'_!"

"Aku 'kan sedang berpikir!"

Beginilah suasana tegang diantara anak-anak kelas A dan B. Entah apa cerita yang akan dibuat, mereka malah membual yang tidak jelas.

Di mana-mana 'kan membual itu tidak jelas?

"Bagaimana ini? Kita 'kan sudah menyepakati janji, apakah kita harus mengingkarinya?" tanya Naruto, cemberut. Kankuro berdiri tegap. "Tentu saja tidak boleh! Janji adalah janji! Jika kita berbohong, apa yang akan diperbuat Sumaru pada kita? Kau mau menjadi budaknya?" tanyanya tegas. Naruto diam di tempat.

"Kalian, maafkan aku." ucap Kiba disela-sela perdebatan. Yang lain menoleh. "Salah apa? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukankah kami sudah memaafkanmu kemarin?" tanya Kankurou heran. Kiba meringis.

"Yaa... Gara-gara aku 'kan kalian jadi terlibat masalah ini. Pada akhirnya, aku malah merepotkan kalian. Harusnya aku saja yang bertanggung jawab, bukan kalian." jawab Kiba. Yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Kita 'kan teman? Teman itu selalu ada untuk temannya yang-"

"Weleh-weleh, ini bukan saatnya sinetron, Naruto. Aku malah jadi laapaaaar~" potong Shikamaru sambil menguap. Perutnya keroncongan dari tadi.

_PLAK!_ Kankurou menepis jidatnya sendiri. "Waduuh~ maaf ya teman-teman, gara-gara aku memaksakan kalian untuk berpikir, jadi aku lupa kalau kalian belum makan."

Hening.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kita makan saja! Makan di mana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kalau di Ichiraku Ramen?"

"WOI, itu kemahalan. Lagipula, tidak semuanya menyukai ramen. Lebih baik, _fast food_ saja deh. _Kentucky_ mungkin?" ujar Ino mengusulkan. Semuanya mengangguk. "Tapi 'kan tidak ada yang bersayur? Lagipula 'kan-"

"Heh, apa yang kau tahu? Isinya rameeeeeeeeeen mulu'! Di sana 'kan ada sayurnya?" potong Sakura tegas. Naruto mengiyakan pasrah. "Iya deh, aku mengalah. _Ndak gela_."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang lagi."

"_Itadakimasu!_" seru Naruto bersemangat. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak menyetujui, sekarang malah yang paling bersemangat. "Halah Naruto, kau ini apa yang tidak suka?" tanya Kiba, menyindir. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya aku suka! Aku bukan orang seperti Sasuke, suka pilih-pilih makanan! Pasti menu yang dimakannya ekstra tomat!"

"Hei! Apaan sih? Aku tidak makan tomat!" sanggah Sasuke sambil membawa nampan berisi kentang dan jus. Yang lain mengikik. "Iya-iya maaf."

"Selagi kita makan, ayo kita pikirkan masalah persyaratan drama yang tidak jelas itu bersama-sama. Daripada mengulur waktu lagi, lebih baik sekarang." ujar Kankurou, membuka pembicaraan. Ia memakan kentangnya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf, aku jarang menonton drama. Jadinya aku hanya bisa menurut saja." Kata Kiba meminta maaf, disertai anggukan dari lainnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak suka menonton drama. Kesibukanku selalu menghalangi. Aku tidak suka menonton sinetron. Terlalu... _gimana gitu_." kata Kankurou sambil melihat lampu _neon_ diatasnya. Kenapa lihat lampu?

"Halah, kesibukan macam apa yang kau lakukan? Paling-paling hanya baca komik, makan tidur, selesai!" ujar Temari menjelek-jelekkan. Kankurou cemberut. "Sudahlah, Temari-_nii_."

"Aha! Aku tahu, aku tahu!" seru Ino bersemangat yang lain menoleh kepadanya. "Ide macam apa yang kau tahu, _Pig?_" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mementaskan drama _Snow White?_ 'Kan romantis tuh!" kata Ino bersemangat. Shino menegur,"Itu sudah sering. Kita ini bukan anak-anak di sekolah dasar. Pikiranmu itu penuh dengan adegan ciuman."

"Aha, aha! Bagaimana kalau ada seorang gadis cantik yang disiksa oleh ibu dan saudara tirinya, lalu ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu! Suatu hari, keluarga mereka mendapat surat undangan dari kerajaan, tentang pesta dansa? Pada akhir pestanya, sepatu kaca milik gadis itu terjatuh! Kemudian-"

"Ino, maksudmu Cinderella 'kan?" tanya Sakura, berkacak pinggang. Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe, iya. Maksudku itu."

"Halah, kau kebanyakan menonton _Disney Princess_. Yah, tidak ada salahnya sih." Ujar Sakura, lagi. Mata Ino berbinar-binar. "Uwaaaaaaah! Berarti boleh ya? Boleh 'kaaaaaaan?"

"Tidak." Kata Shino singkat. Itu membuat Ino nangis lebay. "Lagipula itu juga sudah sering. Kau pasti menyukai bagian menikahnya 'kan?"

"Eh, kok tau sih?"

"Sudah-sudah. Ini malah tidak selesai. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumahku." lerai Kankurou, _sweatdrop_. Yang lain cemberut. "Tidak mau! Nanti kita masuk lagi ke kamarmu yang seperti kapal pecah itu! Sempit tahu!"

"Enak saja kau!"

Waktu semakin berjalan. Hari semakin sore. Tidak ada ide yang tercurah untuk pementasan drama dadakan. Bahkan, hanya Ino yang mengusulkan, itupun hanya cerita _Disney Princess_ sampai ke _Doraemon_(?). Hanya karena masalah yang satu ini, anak-anak lain malah berdebat sendiri, bukannya memikirkan ide baru nan cemerlang. Kankurou mendesah beberapa kali. Sasuke memijat-mijat kepalanya. Shikamaru bertampang serius. Suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka, anak-anak kelas A dan B. Banyak yang mengeluh soal hal ini. Putus asa, hanya itu jalan hidup yang mereka pilih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak punya-"

"Sshh! Menyerah bukan jalan hidup yang kita pilih! Pasti masih ada kesempatan lagi!" potong Temari, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ide macam apa yang kau punya, Temari-_nii_?" tanya Kankurou. "Kita adakan audisi! Barang siapa yang menulis cerita yang paling bagus dan indah, berarti ceritanyalah yang akan dipentaskan! Bagaimana?" jawab Temari bersemangat. Yang lain mengangguk. "Betul juga. Jadi kesannya kita membuat suatu hal yang baru daripada film dramatis lainnya." kata Idate menyetujui.

"Oke, _deal?_"

"_Deal!_"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Begitu sampai di rumah, Tsume Inuzuka berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Akamaru sedang bermain bola bersama kakaknya.

"Aku pu-"

"Ya ampun Kiba! Dari mana kau seharian? Dicari dari tadi tidak ada, _handphone_ tidak aktif, apa maksudmu?" omel Tsume kepada Kiba. Wajarlah jika seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Maaf bu, tadi aku lupa memberitahu ibu. Rencananya, aku dan teman-teman akan membuat pementasan drama di sekolah. Makanya aku pulang selarut ini. Oh ya, baterai _handphone_-ku habis. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi ibu." jelas Kiba, garuk-garuk kepala. Hana menghampirinya. "Sudahlah, bu. 'Kan tidak baik jika Kiba setiap hari disambut dengan cara begini? Lebih baik ibu kubuatkan kopi susu yang baru aku beli itu saja."

"Terima kasih, Hana. Tapi aku barusan minum beberapa menit yang lalu." kata Tsume, menolak. Hana mendengus pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya, bu! Aku naik dulu!" ujar Kiba meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya. Ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengisi baterai _handphone_-nya.

"Anak itu... Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

.

.

.

Kiba POV

Halo kamarku! Aku kangen denganmu! Tunggu, kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini? Bodohnya aku. Wahahaha... Aku terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai jadi berkata yang tidak-tidak. _Yosh!_ Aku akan mulai!

Yep, sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya, aku lupa mengisi baterai _handphoneku!_ Gawat! Kalau ada sms baru yang masuk dari Kankurou, pasti besok aku diomeli! Ya sudah, kutancapkan saja. Lebih baik aku menulis _script_ drama saja daripada mengomeli diriku sendiri. Kuambil 1 lusin kertas manila bergaris, pensil, penghapus, lalu... Kupikir itu cukup. Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang, tapi apa ya?

Oh ya, aku belum mandi! Gawat! Mandi dulu ah~

Hei kalian, jangan mengintip! Termasuk kau, Author! Dasar mesum!

.

.

.

Segarnyaa~ Rasanya pikiranku _plong!_ Sekarang saatnya bekerja! Mau buat cerita macam apa ya yang cocok? Cerita putri-putrian? Malas ah. Nanti diledek lagi sama Shino. Dia 'kan berbakat menjadi sutradara? Pasti aku akan diledek habis-habisan kalau membuat cerita macam itu! Hm... Kalau bukan putri-putrian berarti apa? Kerajaan? Pangeran? Dewa-dewaan? Jangan ah. Nanti kalau salah, dituntut sama orang-orang yang berbeda agama. Jadi, bagaimana ini?

Tunggu... Kenapa tidak buat cerita yang **itu **saja? Siapa tahu lulus, dan tidak diledek oleh Shino dan teman-teman yang lain! Asiiiik! Tulis ah~, tulis...

"Kiiiiiibaaaaaaa! Ayo turun dan makan! Makanan kesukaanmu nih!" teriak Kak Hana dari bawah. Bau-bau harum tercium sampai ke kamarku. Sepertinya Kak Hana baru saja memasak kare. Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dan makan dulu. Kata Kurenai-_sensei_, kalau sesudah makan 'kan kita dapat mengerjakan sesuatu dengan konsentrasi? "Ya, Kak! Aku turun!" balasku berteriak. Aku berlari-laru kecil menuruni tangga. Makanan, aku datang!

"Eits! Cuci tangan dulu! Manusia kok begitu? Anjing saja tahu, ya 'kan Akamaru?" ledek Kak Hana sambil meminta pendapat Akamaru. Akamaru menggonggong tanda setuju. "_Woof!_"

Sial kau Akamaru.

"Ya Kakak yang baik hati, cantik, pintar, dan rajin menabung." ledekku kepada Kak Hana. Ia hanya mendengus. "Dasar bawel. Sudah, tidak usah banyak _bacot!_"

"Ya, ya... _Itadakimashu!_" seru Kiba sambil melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Hana tersenyum. "Habiskan! Awas kalau kau tak habiskan!"

"Iya, iya. Ini enak kok. _Arigatou, nii-chan._"

Normal POV

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Sementara itu, keluarga Namikaze sedang bersantai-ria di rumah. Menonton televisi dan bercanda tawa, kecuali Naruto. Dari tadi _grusak-grusuk_, kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ibunya beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga dan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang satu ini.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Dari tadi membuat barang-barang berantakan saja." tegur **Kushina Uzumaki**, ibu Naruto yang paling cantik_-menurut Naruto dan Minato-_dan sedikit galak. "Eh, ada ibu. Begini bu, aku seberanya mencari kertas _gedhe_ bergaris-garis itu lho."

"Maksudmu manila bergaris? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Lagipula kenapa kau mencari di lemari kayu dan lemari es? Kau mau cari kertas atau cari makanan?" tanya Kushina balik. Naruto meringis,"Hehehe, dua-duanya sih."

"Dasar! Ayo ikut ibu!" kata Kushina, sedikit melirik Minato yang sedang membaca koran. Itu membuat Naruto terkikik di dalam hati.

Kushina berjalan menuju kamarnya_-dan Minato- _di pojok ruangan. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka pintu kamar agar tidak terdengar suara decitan yang memekikkan telinga. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Matanya melirik sana-sini. Maklum, ia jarang masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya setelah beranjak dewasa lagi. Kushina mendekat ke sebuah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Dibukanya lemari itu, diobrak-abrik isinya, sampai menemukan kertas manila bergaris yang dimaksud.

"Naruto, ambillah semuanya. Ibu masih bisa beli lagi jika ibu membutuhkan. Toh juga tidak pernah ibu pakai selama dua tahun terakhir." kata Kushina memberikan 6 buah kertas manila yang dibungkus plastik kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto seketika itu pula berbinar-binar. "Uwaaaaaaah~ _Arigatou Gozaimashu, Kaa-san!_". Kushina tersenyum,"_Hm._"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Keesokan harinya, Kiba berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan riang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu senang karena berhasil menciptakan cerita yang menurutnya spektakuler atau apalah, yang pasti ceritanya _bergenre Family_. Naruto yang dari tadi berangkat bersamanya menatap Kiba dengan heran. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oi, kenapa kau dari tadi cengar-cengir mulu'? Menakutkan tahu." tanya Naruto, meledek. Kiba menoleh,"Ya... Pokoknya bahagia deh. Berbunga-bunga~". Naruto tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri, membuat Kiba terheran-heran.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kiba, berhenti mendadak. Naruto menahan tawanya."Kau... sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ngawur! Aku tidak membicarakan itu! _Ye~_ Naruto _Ge-Er_. Hahahahahahahahaha..." jawab Kiba tertawa. Naruto terlonjak. "Eeh? Jadi kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Wah, tidak seru! Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau _homo!_" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Kiba.Kiba cemberut."Pikiranmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku berbuat hal sesat macam itu?"

"Bisa saja seperti itu! Sekarang siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan. Kiba menjawab dengan amat santai,"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa bisa? Nah kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak mempunyai orang yang kau sukai, lama-lama kau akan menyukai dalam artian cinta kepada seorang lelaki! Kau mau?"

"Enak saja! Kau mungkin yang seperti itu!" seru Kiba menyanggah. Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa! Cintaku hanya untuk Hinata-_chan_ seorang..."

Setelah mereka berdua saling menuduh kalau mereka adalah seorang yang tidak waras, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sekolah. Suasana jadi tenang kembali. Maklum, di sekolah tidak boleh terjadi kegaduhan yang berlebihan. Paling-paling hanya Ino saja yang berbuat hal macam itu. Tiada hari tanpa gosip.

"Yo Naruto, Kiba." sapa Kankurou sambil menepuk pundak keduanya. "Yo." jawab Naruto. Sementara Kiba hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Bagaimana perjuangannya? Sudah mendapatkan ide yang pas untuk latihan drama besok?" tanya Kankurou, mengikuti Naruto dan Kiba dibelakang. Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa? Masa' secepat itu? Kita 'kan belum ada kesepakatan bersama? Lagipula, tidak semua anak mau ikut pementasan drama 'kan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Kankurou melipat keduan tangannya. "Jangan protes ke aku, Naruto. 'Kan Sumaru yang memaksa? Tanya sama dia dong! Lagipula sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, Kiba 'kan sudah insaf?"

"Hah? Masa' iya?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. Kankurou mengangguk. "Wah, ternyata yang melakukan malah tidak sadar. Bagaimana sih kau ini, Kiba?"

"Aku tidak mengerti juga. Hahahaha, namanya juga orang aneh. Pikiranku ke sana-sini." jelas Kiba cengengesan, disertai ledekan dari Naruto. "Pikiranmu itu hanya jalan-jalan! Tidak ada yang lain."

_KRIIIIIIIINGG!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Suaranya menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari, mencari kelas masing-masing. Dalam dua menit saja, seluruh anak-anak di sekolah ini sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing, terkecuali para siswa yang bisa dibilang _buronan_ oleh seluruh para guru.

Kiba, Kankurou, dan Naruto berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Berhubung jatah mengajar yang pertama adalah Kakashi-_sensei_, mereka tidak mau terlambat. Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah _monster_ _pe-er_. Tiap kali ada murid yang terlambat, pasti akan dikenai hukuman yaitu, keliling lapangan 50 kali, mengerjakan 20 lembar soal Aljabar, dan membersihkan kelas selama 1 minggu. Ya, dia adalah guru Aljabar di sekolah ini. Hampir semua anak di sekolah ini takut kepadanya, dengan alasan _tidak mau_ _dijatuhi hukuman pe-er_. Walaupun dia sering terlambat masuk, tetap saja hukumannya mematikan.

"Ayo cepat sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang! Bisa bahaya kalau terlambat!" seru Kankurou sambil mendahului Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka berdua menyusul dibelakang. "Tunggu kami berdua! Kita 'kan juga tidak mau dapat hukuman?" seru Naruto. Kiba mengiyakan. "Kankurou curi _start_ ah!"

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, sebelum ada kejadian seperti tempo hari." ujar Kankurou memperlambat langkahnya. Mereka bertigapun berjalan beriringan.

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"_Ohayou gozaimashu._" sapa mereka bertiga_-Kankurou, Kiba, Naruto-_ bersamaan.

"_Minna_, bagaimana hasil pekerjaan kalian dalam semalam?" tanya Kankurou begitu ia duduk di bangkunya. Para anak-anak yang lain banyak yang menampakkan wajah yang suram. "Kami berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dalam semalam, tetapi yang terjadi, kami belum bisa menyelesaikannya!" seru salah satu siswa di kelas itu. Kankurou mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan masalah yang besar kok. Aku 'kan tidak memaksakan kalian untuk membuatnya? Lagipula kalau kalian memang berminat, kalian 'kan bisa menyelesaikannya waktu istirahat siang nanti?" tanya Kankurou meminta persetujuan. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar! Aku saja tidak tahu harus menulis apa!"

"Oi, ngomong yang bermanfaat sedikit bisa tidak sih?" tegur Kankurou melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto langsung tegak. "Iya maaf."

"Soal pementasan drama itu, apa kau sudah punya ijin dan ketentuan-ketentuan lainnya dari para guru? Kau belum bilang kepada mereka 'kan? Bagaimana caranya jika kita akan mementaskan drama tanpa ijin? Kalau diskors bagaimana?" tanya Hokuto berkali-kali. Kankurou menepis jidatnya. "Oh iya ya! Aku ini benar-benar tidak berpikir sampai ke sana! Maaf ya teman-teman!" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Yang lain malah mencemooh.

"Ehem!"

Terdengar suara deheman dari depan kelas. Yang lain menengok kedepan. Dan yang terlihat adalah...

...Kakashi-_sensei_...

"Eh, ada Kakashi-_sensei_... _Ohayou Gozaimashu_, Kakashi-_sensei!_" sapa Kankurou. Padahal sejak melihat adanya Kakashi-_sensei_, ia sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Sementara itu, sang guru tengah tersenyum dibalik masker. "Kalian ini dari tadi tidak melihat ya? Kali ini akan kumaafkan. Karena aku sedikit tertarik dengan ide yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi." ucapnya. Itu membuat semua anak tersenyum lebar.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ baik deh! Tidak percuma kami mempunyai guru sebaik Kakashi-_sensei!_" puji Tenten tersenyum lebar, diikuti oleh para gadis lainnya. Para murid laki-laki hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalaupun itu boleh, Kakashi-_sensei_ boleh ikut ambil bagian. Kalau mau. Kami tidak memaksa." sahut Kankurou menawari. Kakashi manggut-manggut sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi setelah pelajaran selesai."

"Arigatou gozaimashu!" seru Kakurou bersemangat. Ia kembali ke posisi duduknya yang rapi, diikuti oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Baik anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Jadi begitu _sensei_. Awalnya hanya dari Sumaru yang minta. Semacam taruhan, tapi kami menyebutnya _kesenangan_." kata Kankurou seraya mengakhiri ceritanya. Kakashi mengangguk beberapa kali tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa Sumaru mengajukan pertunjukan seperti itu? Toh juga ia tidak ambil bagian di drama kalian." tanya Kakashi. Kankurou terdiam sejenak. "Iya juga sih. Ah, aku tahu!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi balik. Kankurou menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kami melakukan ini karena keinginan kami sendiri. Sekalian belajar. Siapa tahu, bakat yang disalurkan lewat pementasan_-taruhan-_drama ini akan bermanfaat 'kan?" jelasnya.

Kakashi malah membaca buku kesukannya, _Icha-Icha Tactics_.

"KALAU BEGINI BUAT APA AKU JELASKAN?"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Baiklah. Tolong serahkan naskah drama yang kalian buat!" perintah Kankurou. Naruto sedikit bertampang aneh. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Bahasamu seperti perampok."

JLEB

Kankurou pundung di pojokan.

"Iya deh. Aku memang begitu... Kalau begitu, Shino! Tolong luluskan satu anak saja dari sekian banyak anak-anak yang mengikuti. Terserah kau mau pilih yang mana. Yang pasti, kau harus memilih cerita yang bagus!"

"Terserah." jawab Shino, dingin.

Para anak-anak mengumpulkan "tugas" yang diberikan Kankurou. Shino mengamati semua anak yang mengumpulkan naskah kepadanya. Kelas A dan B, mereka bekerja sama. Narutolah yang terlihat sangat senang dengan pengumpulan naskah drama ini, karena dari tadi dia terlihat tersenyum aneh. Kiba yang dibelakangnya malah tampak tidak percaya diri. Berulang kali ia mengoreksi naskahnya dengan seksama. Ia malah tambah panik.

"Shino~ tolong ya~" kata Naruto tersenyum. Shino diam saja. "Berikutnya."

Kiba memberikan 8 lembar kertas manila bergaris kepada Shino. I tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh macam Naruto. Shino melirik judul yang tertera di bagian atas naskah drama Kiba.

_Listen to Me, Dad__!_

_Sepertinya cerita ini cukup menarik_, pikir Shino.

"Berikutnya."

.

.

.

"Jadi yang berhak karyanya ditampilkan adalah karya milik Kiba Inuzuka!" seru Kankurou menggunakan _megaphone_, atau biasa kita sebut _toa_. Anak-anak lain bertepuk tangan dengan keberhasilan yang diraih Kiba.

"Oi Kiba, kamu nulis apa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan. Kiba menjawab,"Menulis... ya menulis naskah."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kamu menulis naskah seperti apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Nadanya terdengar kesal. Sementara Kiba hanya meringis.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ujarnya. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Dasar kau ini."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Kankurou dan Shino berjalan agak cepat menuju koridor. Mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Tsunade-_shisou. _

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Permisi. Kami ingin bertemu Tsunade-_shisou_." ujar Shino sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Kankurou hanya diam saja.

"_Masuk!"_ seru seseorang dari dalam. Shino dan Kankurou membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan pelan agar pintunya tidak cepat rusak.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya sang kepala sekolah, seraya menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas. "Err... kami kemari ingin menyampaikan permintaan, untuk membuat pertunjukan drama. Kira-kira kami boleh tidak?"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Dia kemudian menatap Shino dan Kakurou dengan tatapan heran.

"Drama macam apa yang akan kalian buat? Apakah sudah ada naskahnya?" tanya Tsunade balik. Shino menyerahkan 8 buah kertas berisi naskah drama. Awalnya ia berpikir hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Pada akhirnya berguna juga.

1 menit...

2 menit...

6 menit...

30 menit...

Waktu tetap berjalan. Shino dan Kankurou merasa kecapekan karena dari tadi mereka hanya berdiri. Tetapi Tsunade belum selesai membaca. Tiba-tiba, Kankurou duduk bersila si lantai.

"Kankurou, kenapa kau _ngeleseh_ seperti itu?" tanya Shino, berbisik. Kankurou menoleh,"Capek _tau'_ berdiri terus. Memangnya aku ini kamu, si disiplin tetap, eh?" jawabnya. Di saat berikutnya, Shino tidak berkata apapun.

Genap 45 menit mereka menunggu, tidak ada jawaban dari sang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya Tsunade tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya ini menyusahkan orang lain. Contohnya Shino dan Kankurou. Mereka terlihat seperti anak hilang sekarang.

"Aduuh Shiin! Aku kebelet!" bisik Kankurou. Shino terlihat sedikit ilfil. "Tahanlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

_Srek__!_

Genap 1 jam lebih 55 menit 32 detik sudah Tsunade selesai membaca. Entah apa yang membuatnya membaca lama sekali, Shino dan Kankurou tidak mengerti. Mata Tsunade menatap tajam dua anak terlantar di hadapannya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku suka karya ini. Lebih bagus kalau dibuat menjadi Film." puji Tsunade sambil menyerahkan kertas naskah kepada Shino. Itu menbuat Shino kaget stetengah mati.

"A-apa? Bagaimana jadinya kalau ini dibuat Film? Bagaimana dengan perabotan dan latar yang akan digunakan nanti? Bagaimana dengan biayanya? Yang sanggup hanya ayahku!"

"Suruh ayahmu menjadi sutradaranya." kata Tsunade, santai. Itu membuat Shino bertambah kaget.

_Ngomong sih gampang, _pikir Shino merutuk dalam hati.

"Serahkan kertas-kertas itu. Aku ingin membacanya lagi."

_**To Be Continued**_

Halo~ Saya kembali~

Mungkin ada yang tidak menginginkan ini? Tidak apa-apa. Di sini saya Cuma menyalurkan bakat kok. Maaf deh kalau _nyampah_.

_Riview please?_ Hahaha...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Mine

**Insaf**

**Chapter 4**

Shino berjalan lunglai dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memprediksikan kalau nanti sepulang sekolah ia akan didamprat ayahnya. Sudah begitu, Kankurou meninggalkannya duluan karena ia ada _urusan_.

Kenapa Tsunade bisa dengan mudahnya menyuruh ayah Shino untuk mengurusi film yang belum tentu laku? Mudah saja. Ayah Shino adalah produser dan sutradara film. Ia sudah memproduksi dan menyutradarai berbagai macam film-film terkenal. Selain itu, ayah Shino juga merupakan salah satu murid Tsunade ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang Shino. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, dan Neji menuju ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Naruto muncul dari belakang teman-temannya. Ia tampak bersemangat.

Shino menghela nafas sebentar,"Ini gila."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Shino menatap teman-temannya dengan pasrah.

"Tsunade-_shisou_ meminta kita agar naskah drama buatan Kiba itu..." Shino menghentikan kalimatnya. "...untuk dijadikan film." lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus? Kenapa kau malah memelas seperti itu?" tanya Sai.

Shino mendengus,"Hei, kutebak kau belum membaca naskahnya.". Sai mengangguk. Melihat itu, Shino menyodorkan naskah yang dipegangnya sejak dari tadi.

"Bacalah sampai selesai!" suruh Shino. Sai menerimanya dan mulai membaca.

Naskah Kiba berisi tentang seorang pemuda sederhana yang bernama Takeru Yamada. Kehidupannya berbeda dengan di luar linkungan keluarganya. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Shizuko Yamada dan adik laki-laki yang bernama Youichi Yamada. Ayahnya sering pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Setiap malam pasti ada kegaduhan yang terjadi akibat efek samping minuman keras yang dikonsumsi kepala keluarga Yamada. Ibunya yang bernama Azami Yamada sering menangis akibat perlakuan kasar suaminya. Takeru berinisiatif untuk menyadarkan ayahnya untuk tidak meminum minuman berbahaya itu lagi dan membangun keluarga baru yang sejahtera. Takeru mulai menyelidiki ke mana perginya sang ayah setiap malam. Ternyata ia pergi ke klub malam bersama para gadis-gadis_-menjijikkan-_ sambil meneguk berbotol-botol minuman keras. Takeru tidak tinggal diam. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia lihat kepada anggota keluarganya, tetapi tidak untuk Youichi, karena ia masih kelas 2 SD. Azami menangis pilu ketika melihat Takeru mengirim pesan panjang di ponselnya. Ia kemudian menulis sesuatu di laptop miliknya.

Latar tempatnya juga banyak. Dari bar, mall, rumah, taman, pantai, sampai ke luar kota. Biayanya pasti mahal.

Sai terlonjak ketika membaca naskah Kiba, apalagi isi tulisan yang tokoh utama buat.

"Kenapa kau Sai? Kok ekspresinya kaget begitu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sai tersenyum dan menyalurkan kertas yang ia pegang ke Naruto. "Baca tulisannya."

Naruto menuruti perintah Sai. Dengan perlahan, ia baca baik-baik makna yang terkandung dalam pesan itu.

Mungkin waktu _tou-san_ buka laptop Takeru, _tou-san_ akan kaget Takeru bilang seperti ini, tapi Takeru bilang seperti ini di publik karena _tou-san_

_Tou-san_ sadar? Takeru kurang kasih sayang!

_Jii-chan_ di atas akan bilang apa jika melihat tou-san seperti ini?

Takeru selalu kesepian, _Onee-chan_ dan Youichi juga.

_Kaa-san _cari uang untuk Takeru, untuk _Onee-chan_, untuk Youichi

Tapi _tou-san_ tidak ada untukku

_Tou-san_ maki-maki, _tou-san_ pernah merendahkanku seperti binatang-binatang di luar sana, _tou-san_ bilang kalau aku ini anak tidak terdidik

Itu sangat membuatku sakit hati, _tou-san!_

_Tou-san_ tidak sayang pada _kaa-san_, Takeru, _Onee-chan_, Youichi

_Kaa-san_ kerja untuk kami bertiga!

_Kaa-san_ sampai menangis gara-gara _kaa-san_ melihatku sms _tou-san_ untuk belain _kaa-san_

Apa _tou-san_ pernah berpikir buat memberi kita berempat nafkah kebahagian? Kasih sayang? Tidak 'kan, _tou-san?_

Takeru mau ulang tahun, tapi sudah genap dua tahun bahkan hampir tiga tahun _tou-san_ tidak punya perhatian sama kami

Takeru sakit apa pernah _tou-san_ pernah ngurus Takeru? Seing jenguk Takeru? Takeru menuntut banyak dari _tou-san!_

Aku hanya ingin _tou-san_ sadar, aku butuh kasih sayang dari _tou-san!_

Mengertilah aku sedikit, _tou-san!_ Takeru harus bagaimana?

Sudah cukup! Tahun lalu _tou-san_ cari pengganti _kaa-san_ berulang kali

Oke, aku terima

Tapi _tou-san_ lebih peduli sama _LONTHE-LONTHE_ itu daripada Takeru, _Onee-chan_, bahkan Youichi!

Sekarang masalah datang lagi, aku hanya mencari hiburan bersama teman-temanku, menikmati masa remajaku

Tapi _kaa-san_ yang _tou-san_ maki-maki, Takeru malu punya _tou-san_ yang butuh datang hanya untuk menghina kami, memarahi kami, merusak perabotan kami, merendahkan kami

Kapan _tou-san_ berubah?

_Jii-chan_ di atas pasti menangis melihat _tou-san_ seperti ini! Menghardik kami seperti ini!

Apa tou-san masih punya HATI?

Maafkan aku, _tou-san_

Aku hanya ingin bilang jujur pada _tou-san_,

AKU BENCI SAMA _TOU-SAN_, AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA AYAH MACAM _TOU-SAN_ KALAU BEGINI CARANYA!

Takeru hanya bisa bahagia sama _kaa-san_, sama _Onee-chan_, sama Youichi, dan sahabat-sahabatku yang sekarang masih bisa sama Takeru!

Coba kalau Takeru sudah tidak ada nanti, apa _tou-san_ masih maki-maki _kaa-san!_

Takeru sangat kecewa _tou-san_ seperti ini.

Dan sekarang, Takeru sadar,

Kau tidak pantas untuk dipanggil _tou-san_

Terima kasih atas semua penderitaan yang telah kau buat selama ini pada kami

Takeru masih bersyukur pernah melihat _tou-san_ tersenyum, walaupun itu sudah kenangan terdahulu.

Salam benci, Takeru Yoshida

Wajah Naruto memerah. Kertas yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Ia mematung. Dadanya menjadi sesak sejak membaca tulisan di naskah buatan Kiba. Mulutnya menganga.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terbukti 'kan kalau Kiba adalah penulis handal? Tak kusangka ia bisa berpikir sampai sejauh ini." Shino mengambil naskah yang terjatuh di depan Naruto.

Kiba datang bersama Lee dari arah utara mereka berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kiba. Menangis seperti bayi, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Naruto menggumamkan, "Hebat!", "Kau jenius!", dan kata-kata pujian lainnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-_shisou_ mengenai drama ini?" Kiba mengawali pembicaraan, menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto yang sedang menangis dan sedang di tenangkan oleh Hinata. Entah dari mana Hinata berasal, tiba-tiba saja muncul!

"Jadi... Tsunade-_shisou_ meminta kita agar naskahmu ini dijadikan film. Mungkin nanti aku kana konsultasi dengan ayahku." Shino harap-harap cemas kalau nantinya Kiba akan kaget seperti yang lainnya. Tapi bukannya kaget, ia malah tersenyum senang. "Kenapa wajahmu lesu seperti itu? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Hening.

"Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Err... _tou-san_." panggil Shino sambil membawa secangkir teh di tangannya. Shibi Aburame menengok dan menyudahi acara baca korannya. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, kalau tou-san memproduksi film lagi bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus! _Tou-san_ sudah lama tidak bekerja! Mana naskahnya, nak?" ia langsung bangkit karena selama beberapa minggu terakhir ia menganggur di rumah.

Shino terkejut mendengar ayahnya mau menerima permintaannya. Jarang-jarang permintaannya terpenuhi. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil naskah buatan Kiba di atas meja belajar, lalu kembali lagi.

"Ini naskahnya, buatan temanku." Shino menyerahkan maskah itu ke ayahnya. Shibi membaca dan bergumam sedikit.

"Ini bagus. Bilang pada temanmu itu ya, nak." Katanya memuji. Itu membuat hati Shino menjadi senang daripada siang tadi.

Shino melangkah pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk meminum teh di balkon. Baru seteguk saja...

"SHINO! Sini turun sebentar!"

_Bruuush!_

Tehnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Shino terbatuk sebentar, lalu meninggalkan sejenak acara minum tehnya.

"Apa lagi, _tou-san_?" Shino menggerutu sambil mmenghapus bekas semprotan tehnya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau dalam peran ini, teman-temanmu saja yang menjadi tokohnya? Lumayan untuk menghemat biaya~" sang ayah terkekeh pelan sambil meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya. Shino hanya mendengus pelan. "Dasar ayah. Selalu saja membuatku tersedak,"

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Keesokan harinya, Shino datang tergesa-gesa. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan. Yah, walaupun hanya di bagian rambutnya saja yang tidak disisir. Sebagai murid yang selalu tampil disiplin, ia merasa sangat malu jika teman-temannya melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Selain itu, kaus kakinya tertukar sebelah dengan pasangan yang lain. Tapi untungnya, celananya panjang, sehingga menutupi bagian kaus kaki. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"_Ohayo_, Shino-eh?" sapa Kiba. Ia langsung terhenti melihat pemandangan tidak wajar yang terjadi pada temannya satu ini. "Ada apa? Berantakan begitu."

"Lupakan saja. Mengenai film itu, aku sudah diskusi dengan _tou-san_."

"Jadi...? Hasilnya?"

"Kata _tou-san_, kita harus memerankan peran kita masing-masing. Yah, menghemat biaya. Kadang dia memang licik," Shino pergi menjauh.

"Hm... Memerankan sendiri, ya?"

.

"Hohoho, sudah kuduga dia akan menyetujuinya. Dia memang benar-benar muridku!" Tsunade meringis-ringis penuh arti kepada Shino yang berderi dengan pasrah di depannya. Awalnya Shino hanya ingin memberitahukan tentang diskusi antara ia dan ayahnya, tapi entah kenapa Tsunade menjadi OOC. Setelah itu dia berhenti sendiri. "Oh ya, kenapa pakaianmu _mejikuhibiniu_ begitu? Rambut tidak disisir, kacamata miring, lalu apa lagi? Terlalu gugup?" tanya Tsunade.

_Bukan terlalu gugup, tapi terlalu pasrah, shisou_, pikir Shino.

"Selain itu, _tou-san-_"

"Ahahahaha, yang penting ayahmu mau menerima permintaan itu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Tsunade mempersilahkan Shino pergi ke kelasnya.

Shino pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong. "Cih, kebiasaan,"

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ringtone handphone Shino berbunyi. Walaupun hanya ketukan saja, ia masih bersyukur daripada menggunakan ringtone bernada panjang.

"_Moshi-moshi_?... _Tou-san_... Aa."

.

Suasana di klub jurnal sangat ramai. Setelah di beritahu Shino tentang pembuatan film itu, mereka langsung bereaksi.

"Shino-_san_, ayah anda membutuhkan kru atau tidak? Kami bersedia membantu." Shiho bertanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia memegang notes untuk mencatat tentang apa yang dibutuhkan.

"Tentu. _Tou-san_ membutuhkan lebih banyak kru. Nanti akan kusampaikan juga untuk klub tata rambut dan klub PKK." jelas Shino. Ia bergegas pergi untuk megurusi keperluan lain. Ternyata menjadi anak produser penuh resiko.

.

"_Tou-san_ jelek, _tou-san_ jelek, _tou-san_ jelek, _tou-san_ jeleeeek!" Shino memekik kencang di tengah taman. Orang-orang beranggapan kalau ia sedang mengidap gangguan kejiwaan. "Huh, tidak berguna."

"Kau kenapa sih? Error ya?" Kankurou datang dari balik pohon, disusul Naruto dan Kiba dari atas pohon. "Santai saja _tebbayo_,"

"AKU TIDAK BISA SANTAI! Asal kau tahu, Tsunade-_shisou-_tidak-mau-mendengarkan-aku-ketika-aku-sudah-selesai-menyampaikan-tentang-diskusi-antara-aku-dan-_tou-san_,"

Hening.

Terlalu banyak _aku_.

"Hanya itu?" Kankurou memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Shino mengangguk cepat.

"Halaaaah~ Urusan sepele! Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Teuchi baru saja membuat ramen yang baru di kedainya. Kita ke sana yuk?" ajak Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kankurou dan Kiba mengangguk, kecuali Shino. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Shinoo~ Ayolah~ Sekali-kali kita bersama-sama ke kedai! Kau sedang stress 'kan? Makan ramen dapat mengurangi rasa stress dalam diri kita. Khusus untukmu, kau kutraktir deh!" Naruto merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

Naruto mengucapkan kata yang tepat. Shino tidak mau ke kedai ramen karena ia tidak punya uang. Rezeki tidak baik ditolak 'kan?

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke sana. Aku sedikit lapar."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

"Ahh~ Enaknya! Tambah lagi Paman!"

"Baiklah Naruto!"

Naruto sangat bersemangat. Karena diberi kupon gratis makan sepuasnya karena menjadi pelanggan setia, Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk makan bersama. Siapa yang mau menolak? Ramen di Kedai Ichiraku sangat menggoda orang-orang yang lewat, terutama aroma khas dari kedai itu.

"Semangat sekali Naruto. Kau lapar, eh?" tanya Kiba terheran-heran. Berpuluh-puluh mangkuk ramen kosong tertumpuk di sisi kiri Naruto.

"Aku sangat lapar _tebbayo!_ Karena Hinata-_chan_ tidak ada di sini, aku jadi sangat lapaaaaar~"

"Alasan saja," komentar Shino, lalu ia melanjutkan makannya

"Heh! Hinata-_chan_ adalah hidup matiku! Kalau misalnya Hinata-_chan_ mendahuluiku, aku akan ikut mati! Kalau aku mati duluan, aku tak tega melihatnya mati!" ujar Naruto berapi-api. Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai mengikik pelan.

"Hihihi, cinta memang romantis Naruto. Apa kau mau ramen kebahagiaan agar kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja! Aku pesan satu Kak Ayame!" seru Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari sudah banyak sekali mangkuk ramen yang tertumpuk di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Naruto datang. Ramen Kebahagiaan-nya dipenuhi dengan asap yang mengepul. Semua orang pasti tak tahan dengan godaan aroma dari jenis mi tersebut.

"Hei Naruto, kalau kau kebanyakan makan, nanti bisa meledak, lho!" seru Kankurou sambil menunjuk perut Naruto yang berisi ramen. Naruto cemberut. "Biar saja! Yang penting bisa makan!"

"Overamen," celetuk Kiba, kemudian ia mengikik. "Hah? Apaan tuh?"

Kiba berdehem sebentar. "Kalau _overdosis_ berarti berlebihan bahan kimia, kalau overamen kelebihan makan ramen. Kalau kau kebanyakan makan ramen, bisa-bisa kau..." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Senyum jahil terhias di wajahnya. Kiba membisikkan sesuatu kepada kedua temannya. Naruto yang waktu itu ingin melahap telur rebusnya, tiba-tiba...

"DOOOORR!" teriak mereka bertiga. Telur Naruto dengan sukses mendarat dengan tidak elit di lantai.

_Countdown_

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

"APAAN SIH? Tuh 'kan telurku nggak jadi masuk malah jatuh! Kalian ini jahil sekali!" seru Naruto. Ia _ngedumel_* setelahnya.

"Kalau nggak jahil bukan kami namanya, Naruto." kata Kankurou sedikit menghibur. Kiba dengan ikhlasnya memberikan telur rebusnya kepada Naruto. "Kau makan saja punyaku. Biar aku yang makan punyamu," ujarnya. Ia mengambil telur rebus yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Naruto langsung bersemangat kembali. Ia tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Kiba! Kau baik sekali!"

"Apa kau tidak sakit perut makan makanan yang sudah jatuh begitu?" tanya Kankurou dengan tatapan aneh. Shino juga melihatnya begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Belum lima menit. Akamaru saja makan makanan yang sudah jatuh tidak sakit perut kok, pasti aku juga tidak akan sakit perut," jawab Kiba. Ia meminum kuah ramennya. "Lagipula kasihan Paman Teuchi, harus membersihkan sampah telur yang kita perbuat."

Hening. Hanya suara Naruto saja yang terdengar.

Kankurou dan Shino berpikir sama.

_Niatmu sih baik, tapi Akamaru itu anjing, bodoh!_

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Kediaman Aburame sangat sepi. Lampu tak dinyalakan, padahal ini suda pukul tujuh malam. Shino menggerutu karena pintu rumahnya dikunci. Ia merogoh _handphone_-nya dan bersiap untuk membangunkan anjing tetangga.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan kontak ayahnya. Namanya pun cukup jelek.

Daemon Aburame.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Daemon itu salah satu nama iblis yang mewakili tujuh dosa besar.

Shino segera menelepon ayahnya. Saking lamanya, Shino duduk-berdiri-duduk selama beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian, teleponnya diangkat.

"_Halo Shino? Ada apa?"_ tanya sang ayah di seberang. Shino dengan malas menjawab, "Ayah ada di mana?"

"_Di rumahnya temanmu... Siapa namanya? Ah, iya. Naruto."_

JDEEERRR!

Shino merasa sangat marah sekarang. Ia bela-belain pulang ke rumah untuk makan dengan tenang di balkon rumahnya, Ayahnya malah ke rumah anak _hyperactive_ itu! Lalu untuk apa dia pulang ke rumah? Kesannya ia malah seperti orang kebingungan yang mencari sumbangan.

"AYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sedetik kemudian, ia digampar ibu-ibu tetangga menggunakan gayung.

"Hei, nak! Ini sudah malam! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

.

Ting... tong...

Suara bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi. Sang pemilik rumah langsung membukakan pintu, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Shino-_kun_. Ayahmu ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk!" senyum ramah dari Minato Namikaze yang pertama dilihat oleh Shino ketika masuk ke kediaman Namikaze. Padahal sepertinya Shino belum pernah bertemu dengan pria tampan yang menjadi ayah Naruto itu.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-_san_." ucap Shino. Dari suaranya, Minato sudah tahu kalau anak di depannya ini sedang memendam amarah yang sangat besar kepada ayahnya. Ia mempersilahkan Shino duduk dan memberikannya jamuan hangat.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu Shino-kun? Mau bertemu Naruto? Ia sedang diatas sekarang," ujar Minato sambil menunjuk tangga tempat kamar Naruto berada. Shino yang sudah kesal akhirnya memutuskan, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mendaprat ayah karena rumah dikunci dan pergi tanpa bilang. Tapi, sudahlah lupakan saja. Lebih baik aku belajar bersama Naruto."

Minato tersenyum miris. Ia berpikir kalau ayah dari anak pendiam di depannya ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat ayahnya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto yang berstiker Kyuubi di pintunya. "Naruto! Ada Shino nih!" seru Minato dari luar. Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari kamar Naruto.

"_Sebentar, tou-san!_" seru Naruto dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Shino bisa mengintip sedikit isi kamar Naruto melalui sela-sela rambut pemuda _blonde_ di depannya itu.

"Selamat belajar. Maaf jika kamar anakku mirip kapal pecah. Atau mungkin memang kapal pecah ya?" kata Minato bergurau, disertai dengan keluhan dari sang anak semata wayangnya. "Apaan sih? Sana kencan sama ibu!" ledek Naruto seraya mendorong ayahnya sampai ke tangga. Ia pun kemudian meninggalkan ayahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah yang tipis.

"Kencan ya? Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Lupakan."

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto...

"HAHAHAHA! Kok bisa?" tawa Naruto sambil berguling di atas ranjangnya, menertawai cerita Shino yang barusan dikatakan kepadanya. "Aku tidak bohong dan iu sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Angin dingin yang tadi itu menembus tulang. Bajuku basah karena disiram air sama ibu-ibu tetangga itu," kata Shino. Urat-urat kemarahan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Sangat terlihat kalau ia sedang _bad mood. "_Dan kau tahu satu hal? Kau sangat beruntung memiliki ayah yang peduli padamu, baik, ramah, aku iri padamu."  
>"Ah, ayahku biasa saja kok! Aku paling sebal kalau sudah menyangkut tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata-<em>chan<em>!" seru Naruto berapi-api. Semburat merah yang lumayan tebal muncul di kedua pipinya.

Tok...tok... tok...

Pintu diketuk lagi. Kali ini dari orang yang berbeda.

"_Narutoo! Ada Kiba nih!"_ terdengar suara ibunya memanggil dari luar. Ibunya selalu mengeluarkan nada yang kencang karena Naruto sering mendengarkan _mp3 player_nya dengan kencang.

"Iya, Bu! Aku datang!" seru Naruto tak kalah kencangnya. Shino hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan buku-buku komik yang berserakan di ranjang Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto! Eh, ada Shino juga." sapa kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit. Ia kemudian duduk di lantai dekat kasur Naruto, karena kasur Naruto itu bisa membuat orang gatal-gatal kurang dari lima menit. "Naruto, mana buku catatan Geografiku? Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kiba. Naruto berlari menuju ke meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh buku pelajarannya.

"Ah! Ini dia Kiba!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan buku catatan bersampul biru tersebut. Kiba terlihat sangat lega karena bukunya selamat. Shino hanya memangdanginya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Shino. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ah~ Kau tahu? Biasanya anak yang meminjamkan buku catatannya ke Naruto akan berakhir dengan tertekuk, bahkan sobek. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku~" jawab Kiba sedikit berlebihan. Shino hanya mengangguk lalu terdiam.

Naruto memecah keheningan. "Kita ngapa gitu, jadi suasananya nggak kaya' kuburan begini!" ajaknya. Shino dan Kiba menjawab serempak, "Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa?"

Naruto terdiam kembali, menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika membaca komik, Shino terlihat tidak suka. Bermain musik? Kiba dan Shino pasti bisa, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Bermain kartu? Naruto sudah lupa di mana ia meletakkan kartu-kartunya. Merenung? Kelihatannya malah seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup yang tinggi.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Kita menceritakan tentang kisa cinta kita saja! Bagaimana?" tanyanya bersemangat. Ia melirik kepada Shino duluan.

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Jangan tanya aku."

Naruto melihat ke arah Kiba. "Aku juga belum pernah. Aku tidak tahu apa itu yang dimaksud dengan cinta atau apalah. Karena aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang menurut semua orang menjadi gila semacam cinta."

"AAAAHHHH! AKU KEHABISAN IDE!"

.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Aburame-_san_. Kapan-kapan datang lagi," ujar Minato di depan ruang tamu. Kiba dan Shino berada di belakang Shibi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Terima kasih Minato. Kuharap, kau dan Istrimu mau mengisi peran itu. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke _Fang Street_, tempat di mana Kiba tinggal. Selama perjalanan itu, Kiba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada produser terkenal di hadapannya itu.

"Paman, tadi paman minta apa kepada Namikaze-_san_ dan Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya Kiba, berusaha mengoreksi apa ada kalimat yang salah. Karena kalau beliau sudah ngelantur, satu hari pun tidak akan selesai seperti burung beo.

"Ah, aku meminta keluarga Namikaze yang damai itu untuk memainkan peran dalam naskah itu, untuk kujadikan sebagai pedagang buah yang tampan bersama istrinya yang cantik dan anaknya yang keren." jawab Shibi sambil menerawang, menghitung-hitung jumlah hasil penjualan filmnya kalau Minato ikut berperan. Ia pasti bisa menjadi pedagang buah yang sukses. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, Minato itu seperti lelaki berusia 20-an tahun. Padahal kenyataannya dikali dua."

_Dasar licik_, pikir Shino dalam hati. Ia kembali melangkah sambil melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa. Tak sengaja ia melihat bintang jatuh di langit untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Ayah! Besok kalau jadi _shooting_, bagian akhir pakai background malam hari saja! Supaya lebih menyentuh!" usul Shino. Sang ayah berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayah pikir itu ide yang bagus. Terima kasih atas inspirasinya ya, nak."

_**Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla**_

Langit tampak mendung. Kiba datang lebih awal pagi ini. Mengingat hari ini ada tes lisan Geografi, ia harus buru-buru belajar sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Pagi Kiba! Gimana tidurmu, eh?" sapa Naruto ketika sedang mengambil peralatannya di lokernya. Kiba hanya mengangguk sekali saja. "Sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja..." kalimat Kiba terhenti sejenak. Itu membuat Naruto bingung. "Hanya apa?"

"Hanya saja... Aku merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi." lanjut Kiba. Naruto manggut-manggut. "Apa Tsunade-_shisou_ akan mengamuk lagi seperti waktu itu?"

Kiba menggeleng. Ia tidak merasakan hal itu sama sekali. Hal itu tidak terlintas di pikirannya.

"Bukan. Tsunade-_shisou _tidak marah hari ini. Kupikir ini lebih parah." lanjut Kiba. Ia menuju ke kelas duluan, meninggalkan Naruto hanya dalam jarak beberapa meter saja.

"Kiba! Jangan nakut-nakutin gitu dong! Aku jadi khawatir nih sama Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto, menyamai posisi Kiba berjalan saat ini. "Kalau kau merindukannya, tinggal ke kelas saja repot."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dnegan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Kiba! Tak kusangka kau jenius!" seru Naruto, kemudian ia menjauh menuju ke kelas duluan. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih bingung akan firasatnya.

_Lupakan saja. Lebih baik tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan_, pikir Kiba. Ia pun berlalu.

Kiba berjalan menuju kelasnya. Keadaan orang-orang sama seperti setiap pagi dan tidak ada perubahan. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang kurang tidur semalaman karena kebanyakan belajar Geografi.

Setelah Kiba sampai di dalam kelas, ia memilih duduk di pojok kelas. Ia paling suka melihat keluar jendela agar pikirannya tidak jenuh dengan pelajaran. Ia belajar Geografi sekali lagi dan mencerna setiap kata-kata yang di bacanya.

BRAAAKK!

Pintu membentur dinding dengan keras. Idate Morino, cowok kuciran yang terkadang suka heboh sendiri kali ini lebih heboh dari biasanya.

"Teman-teman, ada berita buruk! Sumaru ada di atap dan ingin bunuh diri!"

Bruk!

Tidak sengaja Kiba menjatuhkan buku Geografinya. Ia berdiri dengan penuh kecemasan

"A-apa?"

_**To Be Continued**_

Halo~ Saya kembali!(readers : Nggak ada yang mengharapkan!)

Terima kasih untuk riview-nya dari kalian! Saya membuat cerita bukan dari berdasarkan riview_*itu juga boleh*_. Tapi sesuai mood dan ide.

Balasan Untuk :

**Nurama Nurmala** : Hahaha, aku rasa kenakalannya terlalu lebay deh.. Maafkan saya*nangis*. Salam kenal juga, _senpai!_

**Uchiha Kagamin**e : Cerita dengan karakter Kiba memang bisa dibilang sangat langka. Ini karena ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas dari otak saya, mengingat Kiba kadang usil*_kayaknya gak pernah deh Kiba usil?_*. Makasih _riview_nya senpai!

**Kiba Murasaki** : Wah, di _fav _segala? Saya merasa tidak pantas. _Matur nuwun..._

**Inainae-chan** : Ini udah update. Maaf Hiatus lama banget. Makasih _riview_nya!

**Faiza** : Fai-Fai, orang yang bikin aja aneh, apalagi ceritanya mba'e. Hahaha. Karena saya bodoh.

Untuk pengertian ngedumel diatas itu, maksudnya mengumpat dengan volume cukup kecil. Biasanya orang-orang kaya' gitu kalau mereka habis diusilin atau berbuat salah. Maaf, bahasanya campur-campur.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
